couplesofgleefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel-Tina Relationship
The Rachel-Tina Relationship, also known as Tinchel, Tinachel, Berry-Chang and Cohen-Berry to some fans, is the friendship between McKinley High alumni Rachel Berry and McKinley High senior, Tina Cohen-Chang. Overview Season One Tina and Rachel have a couple interactions during the school year, most of which are conflicts that happen during Glee Club. Pilot Rachel touches Tina's breasts during You're The One That I Want. Rachel and Tina stand next to each other during their performance of Don't Stop Believin'. Season Two Comeback Rachel overhears Quinn, Santana and Tina talking about Brittany and her genius for fashion (Rachel paid Brittany to wear exactly what she wears). When Rachel asks who they were talking about they say Brittany, when Rachel obviously started dressing that way long before her. Rachel later says that she paid Britney to wear her clothes. Tina responds with "you're such a terrible liar Rachel", leaving Rachel visibly upset and angry. Blame it on the Alcohol After the New Directions performance of Blame it on the Alcohol, Rachel drunkenly starts to feel Mike's abs after she finished talking to Will about the safties of drinking. Tina looks at this and angrily pulls Mike away from her. Season Three The First Time Rachel has a talk with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina asking them to lose or not her virginity with Finn. Each of the girls say that it's a bad idea, except for Tina, who claims that losing her virginity was amazing, encourging Rachel to do it. Heart When Rachel tells the Glee Club about her and Finn's wedding, Tina is one of the few who shows support. On My Way While the judges are reading the Regionals results, they are seeing holding hands. Props This episode is the turning point of their relationship. Will reminds them that, after failing to make even the Top 10 at last years Nationals, they have one last week to come together and shake things up. Anyone who's not willing to give their all should walk away now, he says. Tina surprises everyone by storming out after she castigates Will and Sue for always favoring Rachel, Finn and some of the other students. Mike chases down Tina, trying to convince her that the seniors deserve their chance to shine and that, as a junior, she'll have the spotlight next year. Rachel makes things worse by offering Tina $50 to drop her protests to ensure Rachel's future. Tina fires back, sick of being a silent team player and reminding Rachel that she was an original glee club member when Finn and Puck were still throwing slushies at them. Rachel tells Tina that she doesn't understand how difficult it is to be her. She makes a convincing case about her hard work, but Tina says that all she wants is one moment to feel what it's like to be Rachel and get one of her standing ovations. While angrily shopping for costume material in the mall and text-fighting with Mike, Tina complains to Kurt and Blaine before slipping and falling headfirst into a fountain, where she bumps her head. When the boys pull her out of the water, she revives and is taken aback when Blaine appears to have morphed into Puck and Kurt has turned into Finn - but still wearing the same clothes and acting like Blaine and Kurt. She's further confused when they refer to her nationals solo until she looks down and sees the way she's dressed. Somehow, Tina has turned into Rachel Berry! Tina-as-Rachel goes out of her way to thank Rachel-as-Tina for her continued support, saying all the things she wishes Rachel would say to her. She's surprised and pleased when Rachel-as-Tina graciously accepts the compliments and even gives her advice on how to salvage her NYADA audition flop. Tina suddenly comes back to reality, pulled out of the fountain by the actual Kurt and Blaine, and she seems unusually at peace. Tina approaches Rachel as she tries to hone her notes, realizing that Rachel never stops in her pursuit of perfection. Rachel reveals that she's yet to hear back from Carmen Tibideaux. Tina gives her the advice from her body-switching fantasy: Rachel should go see the instructor in person. Tina's researched where they can find Tibideaux and offers to drive Rachel to try to catch her. Rachel apologizes for making Tina feel less important to the group, but Tina has embraced the notion that everyone has a part to play. As Carmen Tibideaux concludes advising another student, Rachel approaches her and tries to appeal for a second chance. Tibideaux is irritated with her for repeatedly taking her time away from other students - she wants to know why Rachel would think she's so much more special than anyone else. Tina steps in, telling Tibideaux she knows exactly how she feels: she found Rachel to be an irritant as well, but she's accepted that Rachel is exceptional - not just for her voice but also for her drive and her focus. Rachel urges Tibideaux to come see her nationals performance in Chicago. Carmen Tibideaux contemplates whether she should come and give Rachel a second chance. Later, Rachel and Tina sing their duet in the auditorium, through the hallways and onto the bus to Chicago for Nationals. They sing Flashdance (What a Feeling). The number is a sign of their close friendship and Rachel passing the baton to Tina. Goodbye In the episode Goodbye, Rachel, a senior, and Tina, an underclassmen, has to say goodbye. The seniors say goodbye to the underclassmen and the underclassmen send a good farewell to the seniors as graduation is near. New Directions perform their final choir room songs together in which Tina and Rachel participates. Rachel with the seniors sing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen, while Tina and the underclassmen send the seniors off with In My Life. Tina and the juniors are also present during the graduation ceremony where Rachel and the seniors graduate. At the end of the episode, Rachel is sent of to New York and Tina, with the rest of New Directions are present as they say goodbye. Season Four The New Rachel Although the two don't interact in this episode, Tina is in the competitive race to be the new star power and new leader and the new Rachel of New Directions. She constantly reminds Wade, Blaine and Brittany and specifically Artie (the judge of who is the new Rachel) that Rachel wanted her to be the new Rachel and passed it on to her, but despite that fact, Blaine wins after they perform Call Me Maybe, coming in third, and she is purely disappointed. Songs Duets *Flashdance (What a Feeling) by Irene Cara (Props) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson (Sectionals) *To Sir with Love by Lulu (Journey) *Toxic by Britney Spears (Britney/Brittany) *One of Us by Joan Osbourne (Grilled Cheesus) *Marry You by Bruno Mars (Furt) *God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen by Traditional. (N/A) *Deck the Rooftop by John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols (N/A) *Light up the World by Glee (New York) *You Can't Stop the Beat by Harispray (The Purple Piano Project) *Do They Know It's Christmas? by Band Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Roberta Flack (Yes/No)